Angel Brothers
by OkamiDan
Summary: La vida es un ciclo que tiene un inicio y un fin, a veces este ciclo nos da otro nuevo y así seguimos. Cómo ésos días normales se convirtieron en días donde el miedo y las dudas reinaban /Eso también se hereda/ a quienes se les debe temer no son a los ángeles... si no a los humanos [Precuela de Cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos]
1. Chapter 1: Bienvenidos sean los Yukihara

**Bienvenidos sean los Yukihara.**

El día no podía ser más perfecto, eso pensaba un hombre joven llamado Izumi, miraba las rejas de lo que seria su nuevo hogar, hace tan poco que murieron sus amados padres y aquel impacto fue demasiado para él y su "dulce" hermana. Ambos eran de cabello gris, la joven tenia ojos grises y el azul, de un tono grisaseo por cierto. Ana era el nombre de aquella joven de tan solo trece años miraba detenidamente aquella que seria su nueva "casa", soltando un pesado suspiro volteo a mirar a su hermano.

– Hermano ¿Por qué vinimos a este sitio? –pregunto con muchas dudas en la cara, a veces no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor.

– Aquí es donde están nuestros hermanos mayores ¿No quieres conocer a Kanade y Kazumi? –pregunto sonriente, la chica pareció pensarlo y sin más respondió.

– Me importa un carajo su existencia –dijo sin inmutarse.

– ¡Ana! ¡No seas grosera! ¿Quien te enseño esa palabra? –regaño mirándola fijamente.

– Mi buen hermano Izumi –respondió con malicia, el hombre solo se puso tenso.

– E... en todo caso, son nuestros mayores, respeta –respondió algo nervioso.

– No respetaba ni a mis padres –respondió viendo como abrían las rejas hacia su nueva prisión.

– Vamos tenemos que ir –contesto con resignación.

– Claro... hermano –murmuro caminando a su lado. Ella lo sabía, una vez pisara aquel suelo no saldría al exterior hasta la graduación, pero que más da, no tenia a nadie más que a esos tres idiotas que tenia por hermanos, sonrió para sus adentros, los quería demasiado.

Se imaginaba teniendo una vida tranquila y pasando desapercibida con su hermano jodiendo como siempre y procurando mantener un promedio aceptable, no se imaginaria las vueltas que da la vida.

– Saludos... Gakuen Alice –murmuro mirando a lo lejos a Kazumi Yukihara, su hermano mayor, junto a varios profesores que les daban la bienvenida.

– ¡Hermano! – grito Izumi alzando los brazos y corriendo hacia el. Ana se acercaba de manera tranquila observando sin preocupación como el mayor golpeaba al joven tirándolo al piso con un chichón, la peli gris saludo con la cabeza–. EY –se quejo con un puchero.

– Te lo mereces por escandaloso –declaro sin preocupación, sonrió levemente–. ¡Bienvenidos a la academia!

– Em –el hombre joven se levanto y se sentó en pose indio, carraspeo y después sonrió con alegría –. Ya, ya, perdón por eso, por favor cuiden de mi –sonrió ampliamente–. Estoy feliz de haber conseguido mi licencia para dar clases aquí.

Kazumi sonrió de lado y le acaricio la cabeza, Ana no se quedo atrás con sus comentarios–. Detrás de la oreja, ahí le gusta.

– ¡Ey! No soy... –iba a reclamar el hombre, pero cuando vio que lanzaban un libro de cuentos se fue corriendo hacia el tomandolo con la boca y regreandolo a su hermana.

– Parece que ya lo tienes entrenado, felicidades ...comento Kazumi viendo a sus hermanos de forma seria, aunque en el fondo le divertia. Ana asintio mirandolo, el se agacho a su altura y le acaricio la cabeza–. Eres más linda de lo que pense –adulo, la niña puso una expresión tierna.

– Un gusto hermano Kazumi –saludo con una leve sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir respeto por ese hombre.

– Oh vaya, pero si son mis dulces y lindos hermanitos –todos voltearon para ver a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos grices, ella abrio los brazos–. ¿No van a saludar a su hermana mayor?

– ¡Kanade! –grito Izumi corriendo a abrazarla, su herman giro los ojos y se acercó, cuando lo noto estaba entre los brazos de ambos.

– ¡Sueltenme! ¡odio los abrazos! –chillo tratando de zafarse con un gran sonrojo en sus cachetes, Kazumi suspiro negando.

– ¡Que linda! Eres una pequeña loli tsundere –solto Kanade apretando sus mejillas.

– ¿L...loli tsundere? –mascullo con el ceño fruncido. Los tres comenzaron a discutir, Jinno se acerco al director quien sonreia divertido.

– ¿Cree que este bien esto? Sabe que el ESP...

– Lo sé, pero ellos son mejores que eso, no permitire que el ESP los llegue a manipular, ni que se entere de nuestro alice –repondio de forma seria.

* * *

Una muchacha de cabello castaño y largo, con unos ojos avellana preciosos, caminaba, a su lado un chico de cabellera negra y desordenada y ojos café oscuro llenos de vida, iba muy entretenido con una consola de videojuegos, la chica lo vio de reojo ¿Jamás se cansaba de estar jugando? Ni idea.

– Mañana volveremos a intentarlo ¿entendido? –pregunto la joven, él asintió desinteresado.

– Y mañana volveremos a fracasar épicamente –contesto, ella frunció el ceño–. Yuka ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? No hay forma de salir de aquí –le dijo apartando la vista de su consola por unos momentos.

– Mira ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no? –pregunto malhumorada, el chico asintió–. Bien, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu club de fans? –cuestiono viendo a los alrededores, el joven se encogio de hombros.

– Ni idea, pero sea donde sea que estén, solo espero que no nos sigan mañana –aclaro soltando un suspiro resignado.

– Bueno... vamos –murmuro, ambos se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

* * *

El profesor Izumi paseaba buscando el lugar donde se iba a hacer la bienvenida, se iba a presentar como maestro frente a todos, se encontraba calmado pero le llamo la atención una chica de la edad de su hermana ¿tratando de escapar? A su lado un chico que jugaba videojuegos sin importarle un carajo la vida de los demás.

– ¡Ey niños! ¿qué hacen? –pregunto con despreocupación el maestro, la castaña lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué te importa? –pregunto a la defensiva.

– Me importa mucho –murmuro viéndola–, si me meten en problemas los torturo –aclara apuntandolos, la pequeña alza una ceja y coloca una mano en su cadera.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y quien más? –pregunto irónicamente.

– Yo y ¡Ana! –grito, la mencionada llego a su lado casi al instente.

– ¿Qué paso? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño, preocupada de que algo le pasara.

– Golpea a esa niña –chillo apuntandola, Yuka lo vio de forma desconcertada.

– Te faltan cinco tornillos –comento dandose media vuelta, jalando a su hermano en el proceso–. Ve a presentarte imbécil.

– Pero... –intento replicar pero se calló al ver "la mirada"–. ¡Vamos como on, vamos todos allá! –canturreo caminando alegremente.

– ¡Tú de que me sirves si solo estas con la consola! –grito la castaña pateando al chico que "según" la acompañaba, el se sobo la cabeza adolorido.

– Eso dolió Yuka –miro la hora en su aparato–. ¡Oh! ya es tarde, vamos a la ceremonia –llamo parandose de su comodidad. Su amiga gruño molesta.

– ¡Eres un idiota!

* * *

– Ahora presentaremos al profesor Yukihara –anuncio Jinno por micrófono, se alejo e Izumi tomo el artefacto, el castaño se acomodo con los otros profesores para escuchar al nuevo integrante.

– Bien alumnos –empezo a hablar haciendose el serio, derrepente golpeo con sus palmas el atril y se acerco al microfono–. ¡Yo no me ire con tonteria! ¡Yo les dare un poco de accion!

El presentador saco sus notitas y comenzo a recitar–. Su bella voz y sus melodías han conmovido por generaciones.

– ¡Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña y como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante! –canto Izumi, todos quedaron desconcertados–. ¡Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña y como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante! ¡Tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña y como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante!

 _Ciento veintidos elefante más tarde..._

– ¡Ciento veinte tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña y como veían que resistan fueron a llamar a otro elefante!

– ¡Ya callate! –grito Jinno furioso e irritado, Izumi se quedó en silencio mirandolo de forma dolida.

– ¿No te gustan los elefantes? –pregunto triste. El castaño solto un grito y agarrando un palo con clavos, empezó a perseguirlo.

– P _endejo_ –pensaban Ana y Kazumi mientras los demás se reían a más no poder. Izumi siguió siendo perseguido por un buen rato, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno tal vez sí.

Mientras tanto, desde una ventana alejada un hombre de pelo rojo veía con una sonrisa burlona al hombre.

– Que interesante es este hombre –rio mientras bebía un poco de vino.

* * *

Todos ya estaban es sus clases para empezar un nuevo díal, Izumi se preparaba para presentarse con su siguiente clase de las diez que tenía.

– Alumnos idiotas y relajitas, hoy tienen a su nuevo profesor, el señor... –intento presentar Jinno pero fue interumpido.

– ¡Hola soy el profesor Yukihara! Díganme Yuki –exclama haciendo una señal de amor y paz.

– Yu... ki... HARA –grito el castaño molesto.

– Sera idiota –murmuro Ana desde afuera, no sabia de que se quejaba, era normal que Izumi comenzara a hacer sus payasadas.

– P... perdon Jinno, no te enojes, sho te amo con todo mi ser –le dijo el de pelo gris con una carita de perrito abandonado.

– ¡Vete al demonio! –le grita saliendo.

– ¿Debo seguirlo? –pregunto Izumi al tutor de la clase, quien negó cansado, había conocido gente así, pero le preocupaba que fuera de un adulto y del adulto que le enseñaria a los alumnos, finalmente, Gakuen Alice debe parecer una escuela helite para que nadie sospeche de la verdad.

– No... solo sigamos... hoy también tienen una nueva compañera, por favor entra –pidio el tutor amablemente, la chica entro llamando la atención de varios chicos, los Yukihara tenian ese gen que los hacia ser una belleza físicamente.

 _¿Un gen o... una condición?_

– Ana Yukihara, alice de predicción y sellar alice, un gusto clase –contesto seria, aquella actitud esceptica le llamo la atención a más de uno, la mayoria hombres.

– Vaya ya tiene a sus fans –murmuro el tutor viéndola y luego a los chicos que babeaban–. Te sentara a lado de Yuka –la nombrada volteo y al reconocer a la pequeña Yukihara sonrio de lado.

– Pero Yuka ya tiene pareja Momoka Matsumoto –comenta un chico x, la mencionada asiente.

– Bueno tu pareja será... ah ya se, el chico sentado al lado de Yuka, ese que juega con la consola sin prestar atención a la vida –murmuro el profesor, lo apunto, efectivamente hacia eso.

– ¿¡Qué!? ella no se puede sentar con sempai –grito una chica apuntandola, la de cabello gris giro los ojos.

– ¿A no? A menos que él me diga que no quiere no me sentare –respondio Ana poniendo una mano en su cadera.

– Dira que si para no herir tu autoestima –le secundo otra chica.

– Oh no sempai~, no lo haga por mí, estaré bien; Bah, jodeos –dice dramatizando y al final haciendo una señal de "Chingen a su madre"

– ¡Henshiro ya presta atencion! –grito el maestro, el chico soltó la consola alarmado, vio a sus compañeros, a Yuka tratando de no reír, a dos chicas verlo con admiración y al resto verlo divertido, su mirada paro en una chica de cabello gris, al verla lo primero que penso es que vio a un ángel, casi juro ver unas alas en su espalda, grandes y negras.

– ¿Eh? ¿Presente? –dijo confundido, todos comenzaron a reirse de él, pero cuando noto que aquella chica sonrio divertida su rostro adquirio una tonalidad roja.

– La próxima decomisare ese aparato –al escuchar la amenaza abrazo con fuerza a su bebe, todos menos él–. Usted será la pareja de la señorita Ana Yukihara, váyase a sentar con esos dos –al oir la indicación sintio emoción.

– Bien –la chica asintió con indiferencia, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas payasadas. Se sento entre los dos y miro de reojo al chico que su mirada paro en su hermano.

– Usted profesor... –intento decir el tutor pero vio como Izumi reía a más no poder en el piso–. No me pagan lo suficiente –se quejo intentando arrastrarlo hacia fuera.

– ¡Ey Yukihara! ¡Más te vale no meterte con sempai! –grito una fanatica del chico, el solo rio de forma nerviosa.

– SI~ –le secundo la otra.

– No me pensaba meter con su "sempai" –les dijo volteando a ver a la ventana, ignorando los insultos de sus compañeras–. ¿Uh? –sintio un toqueteo en su hombro, volteo a ver a su compañero quien la veía con una sonrisa natural.

– ¡Hola, un gusto pareja! Soy Henshiro Ito –se presento sonriendo con amabilidad, aquello dejo boquiabierto a todos, el tipo nunca se presentaba y eso que Ana no era la primera en ser su pareja.

– Ana Yukihara, un gusto –murmuro de forma seca y volteo de nuevo su vista.

– ¡Sempai! –chillo una fan molesta–. No hable con ella, no le conviene.

– Si –le siguió otra con tono irritante.

– C... chicas –balbuceo Henshiro soltando una risa nerviosa.

– ¿Pueden callarse? Me irritan sus molestas voces –murmuro Ana, ambas la fulminaron con la mirada.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¡Si, cállate!

– Bravo, se ganaron un premio por originalidad –aplaudió sarcásticamente.

Ambas empezaron a decirle de cosas, este se defendida con comentarios sarcásticos y los demás solo pensaban en una cosa

 _"Que raros, oh bueno, bienvenidos sean los Yukihara"_


	2. Chapter 2: Mi puta pesadilla

**Mi puta pesadilla.**

– ¿Entonces que prosigue? –pregunto Kanade a su alumno especial, lo miro de pies a cabeza, cabello castaño y desordenado, ojos del mismo color. Alto, más alto que ella, no le sorprendia del todo siendo que solo era tres años menor.

– Bueno... –empezó a murmurar nervioso viendo a donde sea menos a la cara de la profesora quien ya tenía un tic en el ojo.

– ¿Estudiaste al menos? –pregunto ya molesta, el chico negó bajando la mirada, la mujer suspiro sobándose el puente de la nariz–. Son cuatro años Takuya, cuatro... aun no puedes graduarte ¿y aun así no te esfuerzas? –pregunto viéndolo con una mirada digna de una yandere.

– E... eso no es... bueno si lo es pero... –intentaba balbucear una explicación.

– ¿Pero? –cuestiono mirandolo con frialdad.

– E...es que no... ¡No entiendo el tema! –lloriqueo, la mujer lo vio desconcertada mientras este se golpeaba contra la mesa.

– Idiota –suspiro–, solo debes decirme cuando y porque inicio la segunda guerra mundial ¿¡qué de complicado hay en eso!? –grito frustrada.

– Que mis compañeros se llevaron mi tarea... –respondio, bajo la mirada esperando su inminente final.

* * *

– Al fin termine –dice Kazumi en un suspiro, deja a un lado su pluma, reviso los documentos en su escritorio y sonrió satisfecho.

– ¡Takuya Kurosaki, te voy a castrar!

Tomo la taza de café para que no se regara, debido a que había empezado a temblar el edificio–. A este paso ese chico no se graduara jamás... –comento el director negando y dandole un sorbo a su bebida.

– ¡Lo siento!

* * *

En el salón de nuestra querida Ana Yukihara entraba una profesora X–. Good morning students –saludo, todos devolvieron el saludo como niños buenos–, se los diré claro, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, por eso hora libre, de todos modos me pagan –explico saliendo del lugar, solo anoto una página a contestar de tarea, Ana quedó desconcertada, miro a su alrededor. Todos empezaron a pararse y hablar, como siempre, puro desmadre, miro a Yuka la cual se encogio de hombros.

– Aquí es normal eso –la chica asintio aun desorientada–. Así que eres hermana del estúpido profesor –dijo viendo a la peligris, esta le vio con indiferencia.

– No es estúpido... es pendejo –aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Buena –halago, ambas chocaron sus puños.

– Ustedes dos –murmuro Henshiro con una gotita en la cabeza–, mejor seguiré en mis cosas–saco su consola y empezó a jugar ignorando al mundo.

– ¿Siempre es así? –pregunto la peli gris a su compañera, Yuka asintio en respuesta.

– Tiene en vez de cerebro aire –le contesto con tranquilidad.

– No me sorprende –susurro.

* * *

Ya era la hora del descanso, Ana con la imagen de un chico adicto a los videojuegos dejo que ambos la acompañaran y todo iba bien hasta que este abrió la boca, justo cuando termino su partida.

– ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿Cuál es tu alice? ¿Por qué viniste a la academia?

– Eso... –balbuceo desconcertada ¿Acaso no necesitaba aire?

– Dime ¿Cómo te peleaste con esas chicas? –siguió hablando sonriente, después de un rato Ana ya se había empezado a irritar.

– Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... –contaba apretando sus puños, Yuka solo reia en su mente, ese era la impresión que todos tenían al conocer al gran "sempai"

– ¿Y por qué cuentas? ¿De dónde conoces a Yuka? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿Todos son mayores? ¿Tú eres la pequeña? ¿Patata? ¿Pudin? ¿Chocolate? ¡Yo amo el chocolate, chocolate is love, chocolate is life!

– ¡Ya callate, mierda! –grito con los ojos cerrados, lo miro con molestia–. ¿Te habían dicho que eres irritante?

Henshiro la miro quedandose en silencio, por un momento Ana se sintio culpable... hasta que volvio a hablar–. ¿No te gusta el chocolate? –pregunto poniendo cara de borrego degollado. La chica solto un grito frustrado y se jalo los pelos.

– Henshi, deja de molestar, eres muy irritante –se quejo Yuka con aburrimiento, aunque en el fondo le divertia la reaccion de ambos. Henshiro se veia interesado en su nueva compañera y eso le sorprendia.

– P... pero yo... yo... ¡Soy un cacahuate! –exclamo alzando sus manos. La castaña se golpeo la frente. Ana pensaba en suicidarse mirando a un Jabali a lo lejos.

– Hola chicos –saludo Izumi llegando donde ellos, todos lo observaron.

– Profesor que bien se ve de traje –adulo el uno chico viéndolo y alzando el pulgar.

– Gracias, usted igual se ve bien estudiante ¿dime que jugabas en la clase? –pregunto curioso, al niño le salieron algunas estrellas de sus ojos.

– ¡Donkey Kong! –enfatizo muy emocionado, el contrario solo un grito de colegiala enamorada.

– ¿¡Enserio!? ¡A ver, a ver!

Ambos comenzaron a hablar muy emocionados mirando a la consola, Yuka y Ana los veían con una gotita en la cabeza, ambas se vieron y se alejaron lentamente viéndolos a los dos hablar y hablar sin parar ¿de qué eran sus pulmones?

– Enserio son estúpidos a más no poder –murmuro Ana caminando lentamente.

– No, no, no –nego Yuka, su acompañante la miro –, son pendejos a mas no poder –replico con una sonrisa, ambas sonrieron y asintieron ante sus conclusiones.

– ¿Por qué intentabas escaparte? –pregunto viendo a Yuka, esta se puso nerviosa.

– Solo quería ver a mis p... padres –susurro jugando con su pelo.

– ¿Por eso quieres escapar? –pregunto mirándola curiosa, muchos igual no podian ver a sus padres pero no intentaban irse de ese modo.

– S... solo quiero estar segura que mamá y papá están bien... debo ser una buena hermana mayor –murmuro mientras una solitaria lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Ana la miro unos segundos y solto un suspiro, a veces odiaba no poder comprender sus emociones y las ajenas.

– ¿Sabes? Mis padre murieron hace poco –dijo viendo al cielo–, eran buenos padres, nos protegieron a mí y a mi hermano, siempre rezaron por mis otros dos hermanos, seguro donde sea que estén, lo siguen haciendo... Yuka ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí? –la miro.

– ¿Cómo? –cuestiono regresandole la mirada, la chica sonrio.

– Esforzándote, estudiando, haciendo amigos y así... algún día lograras graduarte –aclaro, se paró frente a ella con las mano en su espalda–. Soy mala con los sentimientos pero yo se... que la familia es importante –le regalo una sonrisa–, por eso esfuérzate por regresar con ellos.

– Ana... –murmuro soltando más lágrimas, se las seco rápidamente y le sonrió–. Gracias...

– No hay porque, nunca he tenido amigos pero... ¿Qué te parece intentar ser amigas? –pregunto extendiendo su mano, para su sorpresa Yuka la abrazo dejandola en shock.

– Claro –sonrió abiertamente, Ana bajo la mirada confundida y con un pequeño sonrojo. La campana sonó, anunciando el regreso a clases y el rompimiento de tan linda demostración de cariño.

* * *

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto Izumi a su hermana, la chica lo miro confusa.

– ¿Entonces qué? –le respondió con otra pregunta viendo su libro donde estaba la dichosa tarea de ingles.

– ¿Qué tal tu primer día? –aclaro sonriendo. Su hermana lo vio unos momentos y nego, no podia decirle "Para ser el primer día ya quiero tirarme del balcon encendida en fuego mientras me insertan flechas en todo el cuerpo".

– Normal –susurron sin verlo recordando a su "lindo" y amigable compañero Henshiro, se compadecia de la que fuese su futura esposa.

– Oh bien –volteo a ver al frente con una sonrisa–. Mira es Kanade –le apunto, ambos fueron a donde ella y ¿un chico?

– Hola hermanitos... oh miren les presento a mi alumno... su nombre es Takuya Kurosaki –lo presento, el chico saludo como niño bueno, tenía por alguna extraña razón un ojo morado.

– Hola... un gusto.

– ¿No eres muy grande para estudiar? Creo que eres más grande que mi hermano –pregunto Ana con una ceja en alto, su hermana no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

– Pues si pequeña, tengo veinticuatro, reprobé unos cuatro... en historia –aclaro sonriendo nervioso, la mujer a su lado nego con decepción.

– Por eso yo soy su tutora o algo así –explico sonriendo un poco, pero se notaba que en el fondo quería matar al joven–. Vamos Takuya, debes seguir estudiando –aviso mirandolo con amenaza, el asintio sin resongar y siguiendola con la vista baja.

– Me gusta el apellido Kurosaki –murmuro Izumi–. ¿No tendrá hermanas? –se pregunto recibiendo un zape de su hermana.

– Hermano idiota –murmuro viéndolo sobarse mientras lloraba de manera cómica.

* * *

– Sus hermanos son interesante –le comento Takuya desinteresadamente. Kanade lo miro unos segundos, es cierto que tanto Ana como Izumi tenían un aura extraña que los hacia ser divertidos y misteriosos a la vez.

– Tal vez... por cierto, deja de llamarme de usted, me haces sentir vieja... –reprocho, este iba a decir algo pero la mujer le envió una mirada asesina.

– ¡C... como ordene... ordenes Kanade! –respondió como militar.

– Buen chico –le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza–. Vamos, debemos revisar tu tarea –aclaro, el chico suspiro aburrido.

– ¿No podemos mejor fingir que hago la tarea? –sintió un golpe en la nuca–. Bien, bien, ya voy, ya voy.

* * *

Ana golpeaba su cabeza frenéticamente contra la mesa, siguió escuchando a su compañero hablar y hablar, Yuka en cambio se fue huyendo con su pareja, tenían un trabajo por parejas. Aparte de eso, las miradas asesinas no ayudaban mucho.

– Enserio ¿nunca te callas? Juega Mario o lo que sea, pero cállate –lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

– Pero... me gusta hablar contigo –le dijo abrazándola por los hombros, lo cual provoco que esta se pusiera roja, había algo que no podía incomodarla más que el que le abrazaran.

– ¡No me gusta que me abracen! –le grito empujandolo, su rostro era un poema, algo que a Henshiro le parecio adorable–. ¡Idiota! –le lanzo un lápiz el cual el esquivo sonriente.

– No te pongas así –le replico el chico sin abandonar su sonrisa, la joven siguió aventándole cosas molesta.

– ¿Cómo sempai le puede hacer caso? –murmura una de las fanáticas viendo a la nueva con desagrado.

– No lo entiendo, está fuera de mis ideales –susurro otra mirándolos a ambos con odio–. Esa chica ¿¡Cómo se atreva a lastimar a MI sempai!?

– ¡Deja de jugar o si vas a jugar que sea en tu consola! –le grito, mientras tanto todos los veían con una gotita. El chico solo sonreia esquivando sus ataques.

* * *

En la sala de profesores se encontraba Izumi, la vida en la academia era mejor de lo que pensaba y con la respuesta afirmativa de Ana a su nueva vida escolar se sentía más tranquilo, Yuka Azumi y Henshiro Ito se veía como dos buenos chicos que podían llegar a ser grandes amigos para su linda y pequeña hermana. El en esos momentos mantenía una civilizada conversación con sus compañeros de trabajo.

– ¡No, no, no! los tomates dominaran sobre las lechugas –exclamo Izumi golpeando la mesa con su puño.

– Te digo que las lechugas ganan –replico otro profesor mirándolo con desafío.

– Que no-oh~

– Que si-ih~

– Ambos son unos idiotas –murmuro una profesora–, ¡es obvio que las cebollas ganan! –exclamo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

– No-oh –replicaron ambos profesores.

– Si-ih –aseguro con tono divo.

* * *

Todos estaban saliendo directo a sus habitaciones, la cafetería o donde sea, ya habían concluido las clases. Henshiro no se había alejado ni un poco de Ana, ambos hablaban del proyecto que tenían que hacer por realizar un escándalo en clase.

– Enserio no puedo creer que me castigaran por tu culpa –gruño la chica, su pareja la miro sonriente.

– Ve el lado positivo –empezo a decir Yuka–, la maestra no te puso rojas por poner en tu trabajo, Henshiro es un hijo de...

– ¡El chiste es! –interrumpió el agredido, animado–, que tendremos que acabarlo para mañana, al menos es algo sencillo –declaro, a Ana le salio una venita del enojo.

– Te parece sencillo... –apretó sus puños– ¡Un ensayo de diez paginas sobre el teorema de pitagoras! –grita furiosa, tomo del piso una vara y empezó a perseguir con este a Henshiro.

– No tengo ganas de aguantarlos –murmuro Yuka alejándose, todo mientras observaba a los dos en una persecución en círculos alrededor de un estudiante–. Veamos –busco en su mochila, empezó a buscar mejor y se dio cuenta–, mierda, le deje mi cuaderno a la profesora –se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar en la sala de maestro.

La castaña estaba tranquila, camino a la sala y abrió un poco la puerta–. Buenas, profesora de lengua, se le olvido entregarme mi cuaderno, vine por él –llamo, al abrir la puerta se quedó congelada.

Todos detuvieron sus ataques al ver a la joven: Primero, la sala de maestros era un campo de batalla dividido en tres, todos detrás de las mesas amontonadas; los que estaban en el grupo de los tomates quienes eran liderados por Izumi, este tenía en su mano un tomate que estaba a punto de aventar a la zona de las lechugas; luego estaba el equipo lechugas, quienes lazaban lechugas con catapultas, su objetivo era la zona de las cebollas; en cambio en la zona de las cebollas habían tres personas con máscaras de gas, todo con tal de evitar el fétido olor de las cebollas en sus manos, listas para ser lanzadas a la zona de los tomates.

– Hola Yuka-chan –le saludó Izumi efusivamente, la chica cerró la puerta y se recostó en esta.

– Definitivamente –murmuro la castaña.

– Indudablemente –comento Ana aun persiguiendo a su compañero.

– Este hombre es mi puta pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3: Extraño hilo blanco

**Extraño hilo blanco.**

 _– ¿Seguros que quieren dejarlo aquí?_

 _– ¡No queremos a ese monstruo con nosotros!_

 _– ¡Señora!_

 _..._

 _– ¿Fuego, eh? Está bien, un gusto conocerte Henshiro Ito._

* * *

Era una mañana común y corriente, un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés se levantaba de su cama con pereza, miro a su reloj, faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases, se levantó con calma y se colocó el uniforme. Arreglo su mochila; unos libros por ahí, unos cuadernos por acá, su consola en el costado y chocolate en el otro, todo listo para ir a la prueba de supervivencia más grande del mundo: La escuela.

Al salir se encontró con sus compañeros, entre saludos y declaraciones llego a la cafetería donde almorzó un delicioso flan con café. Miro al frente y se encontró con aquel maravilloso ángel.

– ¡Ana! –grito y corrió a abrazarla, la joven se exalto y de nuevo un tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Henshiro era un joven muy animado e irritante a su punto de vista, pero no era mal chico.

– ¡Déjame! –exclamo quitándoselo de encima, roja como un pequeño tomate–. ¡Odio los abrazos! –chillo. Su compañero sonrió; estando en su salón de clases, aburrido, con su consola y al bajarla ver aquella pequeña la cual logro que su corazón diera un vuelco, nunca le importo el asunto de la "pareja", por eso no tenía pero cuando la vio no pudo evitar emocionarse, algo en ella lo atraía tanto.

– Perdón, es que me alegra verte –susurro mirándola con alegría, la chica negó y suspiro cansada.

– Apúrate, tenemos clases.

* * *

 _– Bueno clase, les presento a su nuevo compañero, él es Henshiro Ito, trátenlo con respeto e intégrenlo._

 _– Si profesor –contestaron._

 _– No quiero estar aquí._

 _– Lo siento pequeño, pero ya verás que con el tiempo te acostumbraras._

 _– ¡Mentira! ¡Nunca terminas de acostumbrarte a este sitio!_

 _– Yuka, no le metas ideas._

 _– No me metió ninguna idea, yo ya la tenía desde que llegue._

* * *

– Bueno clase, para el trabajo final vamos a tener una pequeña exposición sobre algún desastre natural, puede ser a elección y los equipos son de máximo cinco integrantes, si alguien tiene los pantalones de pasar al frente solo puede hacerlo –explico su maestra de geografía. Todos celebraron que no tenían un examen ya que eran muy complicados. Henshiro miro a sus compañeras de banca, ambas asintieron leyendo sus pensamientos, dejándolo celebrar internamente.

– ¿De qué lo hacemos? –pregunto Yuka curiosa.

– Erupciones volcánicas –propuso Ana con tono monótono.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Henshiro con su eterna curva en los labios, amaba sonreír para la gente y quería dedicarle las suyas a Ana, Yuka lo noto desde hace unos día; su amigo, casi hermano, se quedó atrapado por ese encanto enigmático en la peli gris.

– Cuando tenía tres años el volcán de mi pueblo exploto, vi frente a mi como mucha gente terminaba con heridas de segundo y tercer grado y agonizaban lentamente hasta su muerte, como tengo esa experiencia sabré de que hablar –explico sonriendo de forma maliciosa, a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío.

– Das miedo –murmuro Yuka nerviosa, Henshiro rio tímidamente.

– Pero está bien, la maestra es igual o peor –justifico el peli negro.

– Bien, tú buscas información, yo hago las láminas –ordeno Yuka apuntando al chico y luego a ella–. Tú eres la que va a hablar más –apunto a Ana.

– Sí, tengo un par de ideas que sé que les encantara, traeré mis muñecos para hacerlo más real –aclaro la peligris, ambos se preguntaron qué clase de muñecos.

– _Sin duda es perfecta_ –pensó Henshiro mirándola con ternura, Yuka se preguntó ¿Cómo carajos podía gustarle siendo tan diferentes? O tal vez... no eran tan diferentes.

* * *

 _– ¿Escapar? No me interesa, pero te ayudare, no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

 _– Gracias, Yuka Azumi._

 _– Un gusto... por cierto... ¿Qué tienes ahí?_

 _– Es una consola vieja, la encontré en objetos perdidos ¿La quieres?_

 _– Mi hermano tenía una parecida._

 _– Vaya, creo que ya te enviciaste._

 _– ¡Esto es genial! ¿¡Como no conocía las maravillas de los videojuegos!?_

 _– Se nota la diferencia entre tu cara de amargado y la de ahora._

 _– Jeje~_

* * *

El chico estaba buscando todo lo que pudiera sobre los volcanes y creía relevante, por algo era el genio de la clase y propenso a estrella especial, podía parecer idiota, pero era más inteligente de lo que se pensaba, aquello surcaba en la mente de Ana quien miraba a su compañero concentrado.

– Cuando te concentras te me haces menos irritante, ya entiendo porque te admiran –admitió la hostil chica. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del joven.

– Eres adorable~

– Cállate y busca.

* * *

 _– ¿¡DIEZ!?_

 _– ¿Es la primera vez que alguien saca un diez?_

 _– En esta materia si..._

 _– El sempai es un genio~_

 _– ¿Sempai?_

 _– Y muy guapo ji~ji._

 _– ¿Eh...? Gracias ¿supongo?_

 _– Eres genial amigo._

 _– Gracias._

 _– Alcanzaste la popularidad en dos segundo, quién lo diría._

 _– Ni siquiera la buscaba, pero está bien._

* * *

Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos en la biblioteca, Yuka llego donde ambos y los cubrió con una cobija, sonrió tiernamente y se alejó. No entendía a su amigo, pero iba a respetar y ayudar a que ambos llegaran a algo más que amistad, aunque solo sea un tiempo, dudaba que terminaran juntos... ¿O sí?

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron y se vieron cubiertos por una tela calientita, Ana se estiro con pereza, acción que repitió su compañero, miraron la hora y cuando notaron que era tarde tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos escuchaban traumados a Ana, quien explicaba a detalle la historia del volcán mientras daba información sobre las erupciones. La maestra quedaba fascinada por la historia y forma de explicar de la chica, era la segunda vez que un alumno la sorprendía gratamente. Henshiro y Yuka chocaban los puños, gracias a su amiga tenían un diez asegurado.

– Perfecto –celebro la maestra, los alumnos solo se abrazaban asustados.

– Gracias –respondió Ana tranquilamente.

– Que pase el siguiente equipo –ordeno la maestra, los tres se sentaron y chocaron los puños.

– ¿Quieren comer juntos? –propuso Yuka, Henshiro al instante acepto, Ana pareció pensarlo–. Vamos, no puedes pasar toda tu vida de ermitaña.

– ¿Por qué no? –se quejó, la de cabellera castaña negó.

– Intenta ser un poco más social joder, iras por las buenas o... –hizo una pausa y la miro de forma amenazante– o por las malas –la contraria mascullo algunos insultos, Henshiro solo las miro divertido y acto seguido saco su consola.

Kazumi miraba desde su ventana a su pequeña hermana pasar por el patio junto a sus nuevos y únicos amigos, sonrió levemente y miro a su alrededor.

– Parece feliz, solo espero que no llame la atención de Kounji, él no debe enterarse de nuestro alice... –cerro los ojos y recordó a aquella engañosa mujer–. Mejor sigo haciendo mis reportes –miro una pila y suspiro cansado ¿Por qué era el único director que sufría de aquello? Maldecía a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué tal tú día? –pregunto Izumi, su hermana lo miro aburrida.

– No estuvo tan mal, saque un diez en geografía.

– ¿La historia del volcán?

– Exacto.

– Ay Ana –negó divertido, su hermana sonrió de lado recordando a sus compañeros traumados.

– Ya sabes como soy, además me encanta ver las reacciones de ese extraño hilo blanco –su hermano la miro sin entender, ella negó y siguió su camino.

– Guardián de la oscuridad, ángel de la muerte... –murmuro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos café rojizos–, Ana e Izumi Yukihara, mientras no descubran su poder no se los quitare –murmuro mirando un lirio que contenía una luz blanca.

...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, miro a su alrededor, todo era confuso. Bajo la mirada al piso y dio un paso bajando de la raíz, luego otro. Calculo su edad, diez años, alzo la vista y vio una mujer de ojos blancos y cabello negro, tenía un vestido largo y blanco y unas grandes alas del mismo color en su espalda.

– ¿Ves padre? Te dije que funcionaria –le dijo la mujer.

– Lo sé, pero te dije que era muy pronto para que tuvieras una hija –regaño un hombre de cabello negro, ojos cafés, tenía una vestimenta de rey color negra con azul y a su espalda dos enormes alas blancas–. Yo ni siquiera termino mi reinado.

– Vamos, no es para tanto –respondió divertida, parecía tener entre diecisiete y dieciocho.

– ¿Madre? –pregunto la pequeña rubia de ojos azules, tenía un vestido blanco y alas del mismo color, era realmente bella.

– Hola pequeña, yo soy tu madre, Angélica –se presentó la dama con alegría de ver el fruto de su esfuerzo–, el amargado de aquí es Arthur, tu abuelo.

– Angélica –regaño el hombre, soltó un suspiro y sonrió a la pequeña–, hola mi niña, naciste un poco antes de tiempo pero está bien –la cargo y la pequeña parpadeo confundida.

– Abuelo –soltó–. ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

– No lo sé, no lo había pensado –comento la mujer frente a ellos–. ¿Qué te parece... Isabel... a?

– ¿Isabela? –pregunto el hombre con confusión.

– Exacto, es beautiful –exclamo el arcángel sonriente–, a parte, Isabel tiene copyright –se quejó haciendo cara de pato, la pequeña rio.

– Muy bien, como se ve que a mi nieta le gusta, tu nombre será Isabela.

– Me gusta mi nombre –respondió sonriente, ambos asintieron.

La pequeña arcángel jugaba en el patio ajena a todo, su madre estaba entrenando para ser una verdaderas Reina y su abuelo estaba preparado para dejar su cargo y pasárselo a su hija. La pequeña escucho algo de los arbustos y se acercó a ver, se espantó cuando un niño asomo la cabeza y se dejó caer para atrás.

– ¿EH? Los siento si te asuste –se disculpó el pequeño y se acercó para ayudarla a pararse.

– No está bien –susurro tranquilamente, se levantó con su ayuda y ambos se miraron, la rubia era un poco más alta–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –el chico negó, la niña hizo pose pensativa y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo al castillo, se encontró con su abuelo quien la vio con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué...?

– ¡Abuelo! ¿Puedo adoptarlo? –pregunto poniendo al niño frente a ella, el niño era de cabello gris y sus ojos del mismo color, tenía unas alas color negras.

– Pero Isabela, solo tienes once años ¿Cómo vas a adoptar a un niño? –pregunto dulcemente el hombre, la niña frunció el ceño y se tiro al piso cruzando sus brazos.

– ¡Pero quiero adoptarlo! –se quejó y empezó a hacer berrinche, ambos hombres la miraron con sorpresa, Arthur soltó una risa nervioso, era adorable y divertida a la vez.

– Señor, si quiere yo soy el mayordomo de la señorita –propuso el niño, ambos dejaron lo que hacían para verlo–. Prometo siempre estar a su lado y cuidarla de todo –dijo decidido.

– Bueno...

– ¡SI! Abuelo di que sí –pidió la niña abrazando a su compañero.

– Está bien –acepto sonriendo levemente, iba a dejarlo vivir ahí sin pedir nada, pero podía ser compañero de juegos de su nieta–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? –cuestiono mirándolo.

– No se –respondió ladeando su cabeza.

– ¡Yo le pongo nombre! –pidió la niña, ambos la miraron–. ¡YEFERSON!

– ¿EH? No, suena a nombre de viejo –se quejó el niño, Arthur soltó una risa.

– De cariño Yefri –dijo la niña, el pequeño lo pensó y asintió resignado ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba frente a la futura reina de su mundo.

– Está bien princesa...

– Soy Isabela –se presentó dando una vuelta.

– Muy bien, estoy a sus órdenes –dio una reverencia–. Princesa Isabela.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Angélica llegando, al ver al niño ladeo la cabeza confundida –. ¿De que me perdí?

– Yo te lo explico hija, por mientras vayamos a ver si ya está todo listo para la coronación –la mujer asintió y lo siguió dándole una mirada a su hija y su acompañante.


	4. Chapter 4: Fuentes y cítricos

– _Necesito salir de aquí y ver a mis padre y hermanos de nuevo, solo quiero saber si están bien._

 _– Me alegra ver que tu si te preocupas por tu familia..._

 _– Henshiro..._

 _– Está bien Yuka, te ayudare a escapar... después de pasar esta partida~_

 _– ¡Idiota!_

* * *

Miro a su alrededor, ya había pasado algunas semanas desde la llegada de los Yukihara, Ana era alguien soportable, un poco borde y bastante ermitaña, pero ambas se habían entendido a la perfección, coincidían en algunas cosas y se aguantaban una a la otra... pero él... no lo soportaba.

– ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? –pregunto de mal humor, volteo y vio a Izumi o Yuki-sensei, daba igual, solo sabía que lo detestaba.

– Solo quería ser amable con mi alumna –respondió sonriendo, la castaña se agacho y tomo varias rocas entre sus brazos, el hombre se puso blanco sin abandonar sus gesto y salió huyendo mientras Yuka le aventaba las "balas"

– ¿Con que cara me pides soportar a Henshiro? –pregunto Ana llegando y alzando una ceja.

– Henshiro es tu pareja y compañero...

– Izumi es tu maestro...

Se miraron y encogieron de hombros–. ¿Vamos a comer?

– Claro –respondió la peli gris y ambas se alejaron hacia la cafetería hablando un poco sobre las maestras y sus horribles atuendos. Al llegar se encontraron con Henshiro el cual las saludo con la mano sin despejar su vista de la consola.

* * *

 _– Ana... no... no llores._

 _– Él que está llorando eres tú... ven acá idiota._

 _– No entiendo porque se fueron._

 _– Esas cosas pasan... vamos, tienes que ser fuerte, debes terminar tu carrera y ponerte a trabajar, mientras usaremos el dinero de la herencia._

 _– Lo sé, ahora mismo voy a arreglar eso... ¿Qué hacemos con sus cenizas?_

 _– Yo me encargo, tu vete a estudiar._

* * *

Izumi llego al patio trasero y saco una pequeña botellita de alcohol la cual bebió de golpe, sonrió mirando al cielo. Vio a lo lejos, ahí estaban Kanade y Jinno, se acercó a ambos y de un brinco se montó en la espalda de su hermana quien rio y dio una vuelta en su eje con el encima.

– ¡Yukihara compórtate! –regaño el castaño, ambos se miraron y luego a él sonriendo de forma inocente.

– ¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntaron al unísono sacándole una venita de la molestia.

* * *

Kazumi estaba, como siempre, arreglando inscripciones y graduaciones de sus alumnos tomando un delicioso té. Tomo la taza alzándola al ver como el edificio temblaba.

– ¡Son unos idiotas!

– Debo aumentarle el sueldo a Jinno –se comentó el director a sí mismo y siguió trabajando.

– ¡Lo sentimos!

* * *

Yuka miraba con atención a su profesor dar la clase, era un idiota, pero sabía cómo atraer la atención de los alumnos, no entendía muy bien cuál era la materia que daba pero lo que siempre hacia era enseñarle a sus alumnos a apreciar su alice y su persona, por eso creía que era algo como ética, no lo sabía. Miro a Henshiro quien parecía molesto, lo sabía, el odiaba su alice porque gracias a eso causo una tragedia que lo llevo a ese lugar. Ana se veía tranquila, predicción y sellar, además, ella llego por voluntad a ese sitio. Le sorprendió cuando la de cabello gris poso una mano en el hombro de su compañero quien se relajó y la miro de forma seria.

– El fuego no es malo, solo hay que saber cómo usarlo –aclaro mirándolo indiferente, el chico desvió la mirada al piso. Ella no sabía que pensar, Kanade era igual, siempre decía que sin importar que, uno debe apreciar lo que kamisama les concedió.

– Tú no sabes nada... –murmuro sombríamente.

– No lo sé, pero sé que eres un estúpido –declaro con irritación–, alguien que no se sabe apreciar no vale la pena –afirmo y se levantó.

– ¿Ana? –pregunto Izumi confundido. Interrumpió su discurso de porque es importante casarse con una señorita de San Nicolás. Yuka la miro preocupada y luego a su compañero quien miraba dolido a la puerta, aquello fue un golpe bajo.

– Profesor, Henshiro no se encuentra bien ¿Puedo llevarlo a la enfermería? –pregunto Yuka.

– No –todos parpadearon confundidos–, tu sabes cómo tienes que decirme.

– ¡ _No mames wey_! No es hora de hacer tus _mamadas_ –se quejó parándose, todos se sorprendieron, la castaña se sonrojo–. _Mucho tiempo con Ana –_ pensó al darse cuenta que termino insultándolo en español.

 _–_ Y eso alumnos, es una demostración de otro idioma al cual llamamos mexicano, México es un país tercer mundista donde la gente le gusta comer tacos y todos llevan mostacho y siempre elijen idiotas para presidente –aclaro Izumi, todos aplaudieron ante su explicación–. Puedes ir –la castaño jalo a su amigo y lo saco del salón–. Bueno, como decía, tienen que tener una mujer que sepa coser, que sepa bordar y que sepa abrir la puerta para ir a jugar.

– ¿En qué sentido? –pregunto un alumno alzando la mano.

– En todos los sentidos.

* * *

Ambos chicos llegaron a la enfermería y Yuka lo sentó en la camilla.

– No voy a justificar lo que dijo Ana, tal vez se pasó, pero ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le dijiste?

– ¿Eh? –balbuceo mirando a la castaña.

– Ana puede ser muy maldita a veces, lo sé, no sé por qué, pero sé que debe tener sus razones y no deberías simplemente ir por la vida diciendo "Tú no sabes nada", sus padres están muertos, solo tiene al idiota de su hermano, a la profesora Kanade y al director Yukihara –aquello le sorprendió al de pelo negro.

– No lo sabia...

– Claro que no, Ana no es de las personas que van contando sus problemas por todos lados –aclaro seriamente–, ni siquiera sabe entender sus propias emociones y trata de siempre ser fuerte por su familia, ese idiota de Yuki es tan emocional que ella se ve forzada a mantenerse firme para no preocuparlo.

– Yo.. –el chico murmuro y cerro sus ojos, se levantó y salió en busca de la peli gris. La castaña soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la camilla.

– Es interesante como tratas de ayudar a la gente –Yuka se asustó y miro a la profesora Kanade en el marco de la puerta, como siempre, tenía aquella sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro–, eres una chica muy interesante –comento.

– Son mis amigos, aunque su relación no sea perfecta no quiero que estén peleados –contesto desviando la mirada.

– No conozco del todo bien a mi hermana, sabía de ella por cartas, pero se porque finge ser fuerte... supongo que, ella debe hablarlo cuando esté lista –aclara tomando unas vendas, alcohol y algodón–, nos vemos Yuka-chan.

– ¿Eh? No vemos Profesora Kanade –se despidió la castaña algo desorientada, sin duda esa familia era muy enigmática.

* * *

– Y por eso estaba de mal humor —termino de decir Izumi a sus alumnos, todos exclamaron asombrados.

– Pobrecito, solo tenía calor –se lamentó Momoka.

– A mí me da más pena la hormiga, el chorrito la salpico y sus chapitas se despinto.

– Bien sigamos alumnos –interrumpió el maestro, comenzó a dibujar en la pizarra–. Hoy hablaremos de un personaje histórico que marco la vida de muchos, su nombre es Pin Pon, él fue un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón.

Su plática se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Yuka al salón, todos la voltearon a ver y ella solo hizo un ademan para que siguiera la clase.

– Como decía, entre sus costumbres estaba el lavarse la carita con agua y con jabón, desenredarse el pelo con un peine de marfil. Pin pon nunca lloraba cuando iba a la cama, sean como Pin pon.

– Profesor ¿Esto que tiene que ver con su materia? –cuestiono Yuka.

– Que Pin Pon era un muñeco que se quería a sí mismo, tenía tanta confianza en él, ustedes deben ser como Pin Pon –todos aplaudieron su explicación, la castaña negó y con una sonrisa resignada también comenzó a aplaudir.

* * *

Semanas habían pasado desde aquello, ya estaban en primero de octubre, para desgracia de Yuka, las cosas entre Ana y Henshiro no terminaron nada bien, cada intento de arreglar las cosas por parte del chico terminaba de mala forma, intento averiguar que que paso entre los dos, pero solo terminaba recibiendo la ley del hielo por parte de la peli gris.

– ¿Sabes qué pasa con tu hermana? –pregunto Yuka apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de Izumi, el hombre se exalto pues estaba viendo una revista, la guardo con cautela y la miro fijamente. La mirada de ambos se conectaron unos segundos perdiéndose en aquel color azul grisáceo y marrón avellana.

– No sé de qué me hablas –respondió después de un rato, Yuka se golpeó el rostro frustrada.

– ¡Sobre ella y Henshiro! –soltó molesta, Izumi pareció entenderlo y la hizo sentarse a su lado, la chica accedió.

– Henshiro intento arreglar lo que dijo, ella lo perdono pero él le pregunto el porqué de su forma de ser, eso le molesto a mi hermana que odia explicar razones así que comenzaron a discutir hasta que colmo su paciencia, lo demás no tengo detalles –explico–, Ana es así desde que mi madre se separó de su primer esposo.

– ¿Tuvieron dos padres? –pregunto Yuka curiosa, Izumi carraspeo incómodo.

– Solo uno, Hinata Yukihara –aclaro, la chica asintió –, en realidad, nuestro verdadero apellido es Gómez, es mexicano, por eso sabemos un poco de la lengua y algunos modismos.

– ¿Qué paso para que...?

– Es complicado, digamos que ese hombre era un machista de mierda y una discusión se salió de control... eso le costó a mi hermana algo que no podrá recuperar jamás... –desvió la mirada con tristeza.

– ¿Y que fue? –pregunto Yuka con asombro, no pensó que tuvieran un pasado muy... trágico. Izumi se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, la castaña cubrió su boca con sorpresa, ambos se separaron y se quedaron en silencio.

* * *

– Ana –llamo Izumi mirándola, la chica volteo a verlo con molestia.

– ¿Qué quieres Izumi? –pregunto cansada.

– Encontré este bonito cuento –le mostro un libro que decía "La bella durmiente"–. Es el original~

– A las once en punto en mi cuarto, no te hagas el misterioso al llegar ni te hagas pasar como un pedófilo, no quiero a nadie irrumpiendo en mi habitación –ordeno y se alejó yéndose a su salón, aún quedaba medio periodo de clases.

– Claro~ –sonrió y la vio alejarse, miro al piso con tristeza y se alejó del lugar. Saco una botellita del alcohol de su bolsillo y se la bebió de golpe, vio a lo lejos a Kanade con Jinno y se acercó corriendo subiéndose en la espalda de su hermana quien dio una vuelta sobre si misma riendo.

– ¡Yukihara!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una ventana se veía la silueta de alguien alto mirando con malicia a los hermanos jugar y tontear. Esa familia siempre le sorprendía. Se preguntaba si aquellos hermanos podían serle más útiles de lo que él pensaba.

...

– Princesa Isabela –llamo Yefri mirando a la joven de ya catorce años arreglándose para una fiesta que se iba a dar en unos minutos.

– Mande —pregunto la joven mirándolo.

– Su abuelo la está esperando –aviso mirándola de pies a cabeza–. Se le ve mal ese vestido.

– Lo sé –se lamentó–, pero los otros no me atraen mucho que digamos –el joven se acercó a su armario y rebusco entre las prendas hasta sacar uno color crema.

– Este.

– Pero es el que uso para cuidar a los cerdos –comenta acercándose, no entendía como su mayordomo siempre lo tenía limpio.

– Por eso es algo que jamás le han visto –animo, la chica haciendo caso se quitó lo que llevaba puesto, si, aún estaba el chico mirándola, y se colocó la prenda. El chico busco entre sus joyas y tomo un collar de perlas blancas y negras colocándoselo.

– Muchas gracias Yefri, ahora vamos a escogerte a ti tu ropa.

– ¿Mi ropa?

– Me acompañaras al evento, soy una inútil sin ti –explico caminando a la habitación de su fiel compañero, el chico la siguió sin decir nada y cuando llegaron la joven le busco algo decente.

– Este –eligió una camisa blanca, un saco gris y un pantalón del mismo color. Se los puso y luego busco unos zapatos que combinaran.

* * *

– Ah, aquí están, tardaban –comento Arthur viéndolos.

– Lo siento, pero no encontraba unos zapatos para él, mañana tenemos que ir con el zapatero para que le haga unos, ya no tiene el pobre –explico Isabela.

– No se moleste princesa –contesto el joven, ella negó y le sonrió.

– Bien, mientras vamos a la fiesta que tu madre ya nos debe estar esperando.

– Claro abuelo –respondió la rubia y tomando la mano de su mayordomo se adelantaron a la celebración, Arthur suspiro.

– Rule, ya puedes salir –murmuro el hombre, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color salió tras un pilar.

– Creo que ya me debo ir, nos vemos mañana –susurro acercándose y besándolo con cariño, el hombre correspondió cerrando los ojos–, me preocupa Angélica...

– Si... últimamente esta rara, por lo menos desde que se enteró de que estas embarazada.

– No, es desde que se encontró ese libro extraño –aclaro mirándolo, ambos estaba extrañados de la actitud de la reina de los ángeles.


	5. Chapter 5: Eminente cabo negro

**Eminente cabo negro.**

 _– Te tenemos una mala noticia._

 _– Dígame director Yukihara._

 _– Nos informaron que tu abuela... ella ya..._

 _– ... ya... veo..._

 _– Lo sentimos tanto Takuya-kun._

 _– No se preocupe profesora... todo... está bien... es normal... supongo._

 _– ¿N... normal?_

 _– La muerte... es normal._

* * *

Estaba en su habitación intentando aprender algo de la segunda guerra mundial, lo único que había entendido era que Hitler era francés... ¿Verdad? Suspiro, era caso perdido. Miro a la ventana, muchos adolescentes pasando frente a él sin importarles la vida. Él era como ellos, no le importaba como terminara, si dentro o fuera, por eso ni siquiera se esforzaba en aprobar sus exámenes.

Salió unos momentos de aquel reducido espacio y se encontró con su profesora.

– Oh, buenos días Takuya, espero que estés listo para la prueba de mañana –comento, el chico se quedó en silencio–. ¿Te tendré otro año más verdad?

– Se jubilara y yo seguiré aquí... –admitió, la mujer negó sobándose el puente de la nariz.

– Esto no puede seguir así, de hoy en adelante regresaremos a los inicios, desde la prehistoria hasta la segunda guerra mundial, paso a pasito.

– A penas y puedo con...

– He dicho que desde la prehistoria hasta la segunda guerra ¿Me entendiste? –amenazo mirándolo de forma asesina, el joven asintió nervioso–. Perfecto, recoge tus cosas, desde hoy vivirás conmigo.

...

– ¿¡Qué!? –grito sorprendido.

– Vine a avisarte, el ESP ya no quiere que sigas estorbando en la academia por lo cual o apruebas este examen o te duermes en las bancas del central town, pero como te tengo mucha consideración... te dejare dormir conmigo... necesito un aumento –se quejó, el chico la miro perturbado ¿Cuántas veces te aparece la oportunidad de dormir con tu profesora? Cualquiera lo envidiaría porque Kanade era una mujer hermosa y las típicas de "relación abierta"... y por abierta no nos referimos a puedo salir con quien sea, si es que me entienden.

– Pero... –balbuceo, todos menos él, con solo convivir con ella le tenía un enorme miedo y respeto, la mujer tenía un temperamento cambiante y alocado.

– Nada de peros, es más, vamos a sacar tus cachivaches, de paso veo tu ropa interior, se corrió el rumor de que son de ositos –comento entrando a la habitación.

– ¡Esto es allanamiento! –se quejó mirándola rebuscar entre sus cosas.

– Me vale un cacahuate, yo solo quiero ver tu ropa interior.

– Maldita cínica –chillo acercándose rápidamente y tomándola de las muñecas para separarla de sus cajones.

– ¡Si no me dejas ver aquí lo hare cuando durmamos juntos! –advirtió, el chico aun así no la soltaba.

– ¡Vieja pervertida! –le grito, ambos se detuvieron de su pelea y el chico supo que la había cagado y no, no por decirle pervertida, eso Kanade lo aceptaba.

– ¿M... me, me has llamado vieja? –pregunto con un tic, el chico la soltó lentamente y se comenzó a alejar.

– Y... yo... claro que no, usted no es nada vieja, es más, es una muy bella joven que aún está en su plena primavera –intento arreglar lo dicho.

– ¡AH! Pero para lengua si estás muy bien hijo de toda tu...

* * *

 _– ¿Takuya, que ha pasado contigo? Ibas bien en todas tus materias y has tenido un bajo rendimiento, en especial en mi materia._

 _– ¿Y?_

 _– Mira, sé que lo de tu abuela te dolió pero..._

 _– Déjelo, no es algo que deba explicar, profesora._

 _– Takuya, espera..._

 _– ¿Qué?_

 _– ... sé que no me tienes confianza, pero yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte y prestar mi hombro ¿Vale?_

 _– Si, gracias..._

* * *

Todas las chicas se amontonaban en el parque cercano a central town, Ana pasaba por ahí y se acercó a chusmear, paso entre la multitud y vio a un joven castaño tocando la guitarra apoyando en un banco. Lo reconoció al instante, era el alumno de su hermana, ese que iba reprobado por cuatro años. El chico tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido, cualquiera pensaría que es por una pelea, pero ella estaba casi cien por ciento segura que fue su linda y "tranquila" hermana mayor.

– Ay, es tan genial –soltó una chica.

– Y muy apuesto, la ventaja de ser mayor –comento otra entre risas coquetas, el chico parecía estar en su mundo hasta que la canción termino. Todos aplaudieron ante su talento y se comenzaron a alejar para hacer sus cosas, todos menos Ana.

– Oh, pequeña Yukihara –saludo el chico, la niña se acercó quedando frente a él.

– Kurosaki –murmuro de forma indiferente.

– ¿Qué tal? ¿No tienes amigos? –pregunto inclinándose y poniéndose cara a cara con ella.

– ¿Siempre tienes moretones en el rostro? –cuestiono la pequeña.

– Desde que la profesora Kanade me empezó a dar clases –respondió con una gotita cayendo de su frente.

– Me imagine, por cierto ¿Tienes hermanas?

– Un hermano menor, de más o menos quince o dieciséis años –volvió a responder tranquilamente y volviendo a tocar– y otro que tiene un par de años más que yo, es abogado.

– Meh, igual sirve –dijo para sí misma mirándolo tocar, se sentó a su lado mirando al frente.

– Por cierto, Kanade me ha contado que tienes problemas para sociabilizar, a pesar de eso, dijo que tenías un par de amigos.

– No me lo recuerdes, solo son un par de idiotas metiches –gruño molesta.

– Ya veo... probablemente son así porque se preocupan por ti, no debes juzgar las intenciones de otros de buenas a primeras.

– Lo sé, pero odio que toquen un tema muy delicado para mi –susurro sobando su muñeca.

– ¿Tema tabú? –pregunto mirándola, la niña asintió–, si, comprendo lo que es eso. Tu hermana me insistió mucho para ayudarme cuando ocurrió la muerte de mi abuela, la única persona que siempre velo por mí, mis padres son unos idiotas.

– Si pero... mi hermana sabe cuándo detenerse y darte respiro, este idiota no lo sabe, no tiene ni siquiera la delicadeza para preguntarte las cosas –aclaro molesta, el castaño asintió aun tocando algunos acordes.

– Y tú tampoco, así que no te quejes –regaño, la chica alzo una ceja y respondió divertida.

– Me caes bien.

– Opino lo mismo.

* * *

 _– No puedo decir que me sorprende, ya veía venir esto._

 _– Bueno, era obvio._

 _– Sí, pero como no alcanzaste si quiera a pasar deberás irte olvidando de graduarte._

 _– ¿Entonces?_

 _– Hasta que no pases todas tus materias no puedes salir de esta escuela._

 _– Bueno, da igual._

 _– ¡Eres un idiota!_

* * *

El castaño se paseaba por la escuela mirando a sus compañeros, claramente ninguno era de su generación, por su distracción no pudo evitar chocar con alguien, retrocedió un par de pasos y vio una cabellera gris.

– Oh, hola joven Kurosaki.

– Ah, profesor Yukihara –saludo el chico viendo frente a él al hermano menor de su maestra.

– ¡No! –grito haciendo un puchero–, quiero que me digas Yuki-sensei... o si no Izumi.

– ¿Eh? Claro Yuki-sensei –murmuro algo desconcertado por su actitud, se notaba que ningún hermano se parecía, tenemos a la loca y agresiva de Kanade, al serio y calculador Kazumi, a la borde y pasota Ana y luego el, alegre e hiperactivo.

– Como sea ¿Qué haces aquí? Mi hermana me dijo que tenías hoy un examen –pregunto curioso, el joven suspiro desviando la mirada.

– De todos modos voy a reprobar, le ahorre al maestro de turno estar viéndome con vergüenza ajena –respondió aparentemente indiferente.

– Tú no tienes a donde ir –dedujo Izumi dejándolo sorprendido.

– ¿Eh? –balbuceo desconcertado, nadie le había dicho eso, pero si lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué Kanade, siendo que es de las maestras más estrictas en todo Gakuen Alice, no le obligaba a esforzarse en sus estudios? Se golpeó la frente, claro, su profesora no era idiota y por eso en vez de obligarlo a estudiar toda la noche para el examen lo obligo a vivir con ella.

– Bueno, no tienes por qué reprobar, puedes graduarte y sacar tu cedula para trabajar aquí, ya tienes la edad requerida, eres tres años mayor que yo –propuso Izumi mirando su reacción de "El mundo cobra sentido nuevamente".

– No, tampoco quiero controlar a un montón de bestias –aclaro aburrido–. Creo que seguiré con mi plan de reprobar hasta que muera... o hasta que me cambien a Kanade.

– Es... más probable que pase lo segundo.

– Lo sé.

* * *

 _– Me sorprende que hayas pasado todo menos mi materia ¿Si quiera estudiaste?_

 _– ¿Quiere la respuesta sincera?_

 _– ¡Me tienes harta!_

 _– ¡No, en la cara no!_

 _– ¡Zopenco!_

 _– Kanade..._

 _– ¿Mande hermanito?_

 _– Loca..._

 _– ¿Dijiste algo?_

 _– ¡Nada_

 _– Desde ahora le darás clases exclusivas a Takuya, eso hasta que pueda pasar historia._

 _– Con gusto~_

 _– Mierda._

* * *

Takuya estaba frente a Kazumi Yukihara, el hombre lo veía de forma tranquila, aunque la diferencia de edad no fuera grande se sentía como un niño pequeño a lado del gigante que estaba frente a él.

 _–_ ¿P... para que me llamo? –pregunto el joven nervioso.

– Takuya, ya son cuatro años reprobando la misma materia, hasta ahora los otros directores te tuvieron consideración por mi hermana y por mí, pero Hime-sama y el ESP ya están hartos de que ocupes "Valioso oxígeno"

– Si, algo así me comento Kanade –murmuro desviando la mirada.

– Por eso llegamos a la conclusión, y si no es porque tienes un director muy considerado, de que vas a empezar a trabajar –explico, el menor parpadeo confundido.

– ¿Trabajar? ¿En qué? –cuestiono extrañado, no se imaginó que todo terminaría así.

– Esa es la parte divertida –murmuro, ambos miraron a la puerta y se encontraron con el maestro encargado de la clase activa–. Ya sabes, como debes seguir manteniéndote de algún modo y sé que no aguantaras a mi hermana ni una semana, yo no lo aguanto, lo que te conviene es trabajar hasta que tengas para pagar un apartamento más acorde a tu edad.

– ... Se lo propuso el puto de Izumi ¿verdad?

– Exacto.

– Lo odio...

– Compartimos sentimientos.

* * *

– Bueno, este será tu hogar temporal, espero no te moleste tener que ver a diario a mi mascota –comenta la profesora, el chico tenía en manos sus maletas y miraba con horror la mascota de la maestra, una pequeña, "linda" y peluda tarántula.

– Esta loca –susurro nervioso, la mujer la saco de su cajita y la acerco a él.

– Pero si es muy tierna~ –canturreo dándole mimos, el joven se alejó lentamente pero la maestra lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa–. Eh, eh, te aguantas mi niño –dejo la tarántula en su cajita y le dio algunos insectos secos–. Como sea, vamos a ver dónde dormirás... a menos que quieras dormir conmi...

– ¡Creo que el sofá está cómodo! –le interrumpió nervioso, la mujer hace un puchero pero accede. Ambos comienzan a acomodar las cosas del chico en el ropero dejando un lado para él y el otro para la maestra. A pesar de que su relación era algo ambigua, Takuya pensaba que no estaba tan mal convivir un poco con esa mujer. A pesar de todo era una persona comprensiva, por algo fingía que no podía ayudarlo a pasar.

– ¡Lo tengo! –exclamo Kanade tomando su ropa interior, los colores se le subieron a la cara viéndola.

– ¡Deja ahí pervertida!

– ¡Era verdad, era verdad!

– ¡Kanade! –chillo el joven persiguiéndola por todo el apartamento.

* * *

– Ay, estos jóvenes –murmuro Kazumi escuchando el escándalo de los dos, miro por la ventana y noto a su hermana corriendo de Takuya con algo entre sus manos, si la conocía, y lo hacía, diría que es su ropa interior–. Pervertida.


	6. Chapter 6: Llena de gracia

**Llena de gracia.**

 _– ¡Eres una inútil!_

 _– ¡Para!_

 _– Tranquila Ana, después de un rato se calman._

 _– Hermanito ¿Por qué papá le pega a mamá?_

 _– No lo sé, intento comprenderlo pero simplemente... no lo se..._

* * *

La vida en Gakuen Alice no parecía ser tan mala, pero como siempre, había algo que arruinaba e irrumpía en su vida, eso era lo que pensaba Ana mientras miraba despectivamente a ese metiche hilo.

– Por favor, no sé qué fue lo que te molesto pero quiero arreglar las cosas –suplico el chico con pena, no pensó que una simple pregunta arruinara todo con su ángel.

– Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte donde no te importa –le contesto la de cabello gris despectivamente.

– ¡Si me importa! Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa –confeso de forma desesperada, a pesar de eso la chica decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino de regreso a la escuela. Henshiro suspiro frustrado, esa chica lo iba a volver loco.

* * *

 _– Mamá ¿Por qué dejas que papi te pegue?_

 _– ¡Ana!_

 _– No, está bien Izumi... mira, a veces cuando nos enamoramos hacemos muchas idioteces, eso es lo que pasa con tu padre, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos por él y he aceptado todas sus ofensas._

 _– ..._

 _– Entonces aléjate de él, es un mal hombre..._

 _– ¿A... Ana?_

 _– ¡Sí, yo no quiero que mi madre sufra! Y menos con alguien que no sabe apreciar sus sentimientos._

* * *

En clases todo era bastante aburrido y monótono, eso pensaba Ana mirando a su hermano contarles sobre un pescadito que quería salir a jugar, pero su mamá no lo dejaba porque se podía morir.

– Pobre pescadito –murmuro una de sus compañeras, la de cabello gris solo observaba a la ventana aburrida, el enorme bosque frente a ella era algo que le llamaba la atención, pero había escuchado de los peligros que este traía. Pese a eso quería ir, ir y perderse para no volver nunca a esa llamada "Vida".

– Bien y ahora vamos a dejar una tarea, su nombre es "Mi sueño", consiste en escribir cuál es su mayor sueño, ese que desean cumplir con todas sus ganas –explico Izumi anotando en el pizarrón un ejemplo–. Este es Sasuki Jr. Y su mayor sueño es viajar por todo el mundo por tal y tal razón, así deben hacer su trabajo, todos pasaran a decirlo al frente.

Ana miro aburrida a su hermano, lo único que quería con esa tarea era descubrir que aspiraban sus alumnos y motivarlos a seguir sus sueños, ese era su hermano, viendo lo positivo en todo, ella no, ella solo veía lo negativo.

* * *

 _– Jaja, no me hagas reír ¿Divorcio? Mejor ve a prepararme la cena y deja de decir estupideces._

 _– Estoy hablando enserio._

 _– ..._

 _– ¡Madre!_

 _– ¿Qué te crees tú maldita inútil?_

 _– S... suéltame._

 _– ¡Déjala!_

 _– ¿Tú que te metes mocosa?_

 _– ¡Ana!_

* * *

Kanade miraba desde otra mesa a su hermana, estaban en la biblioteca, la niña parecía pensativa. Soltando un suspiro se acercó y miro lo que apuntaba.

– ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? –pregunto divertida.

– Jodete.

– Lo siento –respondió soltando otro suspiro y sentándose a su lado acariciando su cabeza–. No te mortifiques con eso.

– Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...

– Lo sé, pero sé que eres una niña muy fuerte y que podrás salir adelante en todo, has demostrado ser mejor que nosotros tres.

– ... no... –se levantó y se dirigió a la salida–, el mejor es Kazumi.

– Lo sé, pero él ya es grande.

– Nos vemos Kanade... creo...

– Nos vemos Ana –se despidió con una sonrisa, cuando no vio más a la pequeña dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada.

* * *

– _No creo que podamos salvarla, esta muy delicada._

 _– ¿Entonces que hacemos doctor?_

 _– Me duele decir esto, pero es mejor dejarlo..._

 _– Quiere decir que..._

 _– Exacto._

 _– ¡Pero no puedo dejar que a mi hermana le hagan eso! ¿Sabe lo doloroso que será para ella?_

 _– Lo sé pequeño, pero nada podemos hacer._

 _– Ana..._

* * *

En la clase estaba todos, leyendo sus sueños para sus compañeros, el ambiente parecía relajado y soñador, la mayoría era sueños bastante superficiales, normal para adolescentes de trece años o catorce. Unos pocos tenían sueños de verdad como salir adelante o algo con doble sentido, un guiño hacia sí mismos.

Y ese era el caso de Ana Yukihara, recordando las palabras de su hermana mayor y pasando a decir algo breve.

– Quiero que alguien me eche una mano –resumió, su hermano sintió un escalofrío recorrerle–, realmente la necesito –murmuro y se dirigió a su asiento con tranquilidad, una vez frente a él en vez de sentarse se quedó quieta con la vista baja–. A quien quiero engañar –susurro para sí misma y salió corriendo del salón abriendo la puerta de azoton.

– ¡Ana! –grito Izumi al verla irse, Henshiro se levantó y la siguió bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

* * *

 _– Ana, te traje flan~_

 _– No quiero._

 _– Vamos Ana, no puedes estar así toda la vida, ya dijo el doctor que encontrara una forma de devolvértela._

 _– Nadie puede devolvérmela, jamás..._

 _– Ana..._

 _– Vete Izumi, no te quiero ver, ni a ti, ni a mi madre, ni a esos estúpidos doctores._

 _– Pero..._

 _– ¡He dicho que te largues!_

* * *

La chica llego a la entrada del bosque, lo miro de forma ida y avanzo hasta adentrarse. Una vez dentro se echó a correr, sintió el viento chocar contra su rostro dándole una sensación de liberación. Esquivando árboles y arbustos se adentraba más y más, sin saber si iba a poder regresar, solo quería sentirse libre por unos minutos.

Se detuvo de golpe y miro a su alrededor, se adentró tanto que llego a una cueva, miro en ella y solo pudo notar oscuridad, decidió dar media vuelta y volver, pero un gruñido capto su atención, regreso la mirada y se encontró con una especie de animalejo extraño, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que estaba en grandes problemas. Lo encaro y comenzó a caminar para atrás.

– No te me acerques –susurro con desagrado, incluso en esa situación no podía evitar sentirse de mal humor en vez de asustada. La creatura se comenzó a acercar lentamente y dando un salto se encimo en ella mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes, Ana no pensó en nada, solo cerro sus ojos y frunciendo las cejas le dio un puñetazo quitándosela de encima, la bestia se abalanzo a ella mordiendo su mano lo cual sorprendió a la chica.

– ¡Ey! –exclamo alguien, Ana noto como grandes llamas comenzaron a rodearla, la bestia se alejó sin soltar la mano de la chica y salió huyendo.

– ¡Vuelve aquí! –grito intentando seguirla pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, la chica sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza.

– Tranquila, no te conviene seguir, la próxima se lleva la real...

– ¿Quién te lo conto? –gruño molesta viendo al pelinegro.

– No hay que ser genios para darse cuenta Ana –respondió el chico mirándola con seriedad–, si no sangraste cuándo te la arranco es que no es real.

– ¡Suéltame! –exclamo soltándose de su agarre y mirando a su pequeña manita.

– No sabía que usabas prótesis ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto preocupado.

– ¡No te importa! –grito cerrando los ojos, el chico negó y la tomo de los hombros.

– Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa –murmuro abrazándola, la chica se quedó quieta, ganas de alejarlo no le faltaban pero algo se lo impedía. Ambos se quedaron un rato así hasta que escucharon un ruido de los arbustos, ambos vieron como la prótesis de la chica salió de ellos, se acercó dudosa y se la coloco, abrió entre las plantas y vio a aquella bestia muerta, lo extraño es que su cuerpo estaba lleno de manchas negras.

– ¿Qué le paso? –se preguntó la chica, miro a Henshiro quien se encogió de hombros–. Regresemos –murmuro extrañada. Ambos volvieron hacia la academia sin darle mayor importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, aunque Ana aún seguía desconcertada, miro de reojo la zona y juro ver algo moverse dentro de la cueva.

* * *

 _– Esta es una prótesis, va a ser un "sustituto" de tu mano._

 _– Como sea._

 _– Bien... empecemos..._

* * *

Mientras la chica regresaba a su hogar sintió un escalofrió, miro a todas las direcciones sintiéndose algo observada y cuando no vio nada volvió a seguirle el paso a su compañero. Era ignorante de que una mujer la miraba desde arriba de un edificio. Parecía indiferente a su presencia pero en el fondo se imaginaba todas las posibilidades que la niña le abría. Por desgracia no era la única que tenía sus ojos posados en ella, claro, que ella era la que tenía más oportunidades.

– Veamos cuanto aguantan ángeles hermanos.

...

La pequeña Isabela se encontraba en el jardín trasero hablando con las plantas, tenía su pequeño jardín de rosas, extraño siendo que los ángeles son de los lirios, pero esas flores no eran para traer a alguien al mundo, esas flores eran seres vivos aparte y ella disfrutaba del cuidarlos, descansando sus entrenamientos y estudios como princesa. Todo iba bien hasta que sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, volteo a ver y parada atrás de ella estaba Angélica, con varios cuadernos en la mano.

– Así que aquí estabas –menciona la mujer con una sonrisa, pero algo en aquella expresión no era normal a ojos de Isabela.

La mirada y sonrisa de su madre no parecía a la que alguna vez ella vio desde que nació a sus cinco años de ser plantada, es curioso, si ella hubiese sido una creación del creador, no hubiese nacido hasta tener una edad de dieciocho, edad en la que uno tenía una madurez suficiente para tomar su cargo en el trono. Pero regresando al tema, la expresión de la mujer frente a ella no era la dulce y animada que conoció, era sombría y misteriosa.

– Madre ¿Necesitabas algo? –pregunto levantándose de su sitio mientras sacudía su falda.

– No... nada –respondió, en ese momento miro en otra dirección y luego la regreso a ella, por un momento su rostro adquirió cierta culpabilidad y arrepentimiento–. Sin importar que, en una situación extrema... ignora nuestros lazos, Isabela, ignora que soy tu madre ¿vale?

– ¿Eh? –cuestiono la joven confundida, la mayor negó y se alejó, abrazando con fuerzas sus cuadernos. La rubia quedó algo confundida ante ello, regreso su vista al sitio donde antes se colocó Angélica y miro en el piso una hoja, la levanto con curiosidad–. ¿Seiya? El arcángel de tres generaciones antes que mi abuelo –cuestiono extrañada frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué madre leería algo sobre ese loco?


	7. Chapter 7: Objetivos logrados

_– Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado en esta misma situación, encerrada de alguna forma, acorralada._

 _– ..._

 _– Mamá no era mamá, papá no era papá, pero nos querían como si lo fueran._

 _– ..._

 _– No sé por qué nuestra verdadera madre nos abandonó, pero seguramente tenía sus motivos, si un día lo volvemos a ver, yo..._

 _– No sigas._

* * *

La profesora Kanade, una belleza al punto de vista de todos los hombres en Gakuen Alice, con su largo y arreglado cabello negro, sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos grises, su piel blanca y suave, simplemente era una belleza ante los ojos de muchos hombres, sumándole a que era una mujer única, no le temía a demostrar su verdadera forma de ser, tan sin vergüenza e independiente, no había forma en la que pensaras que terminara atada a una pareja.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando algo para su próxima clase, a pesar de todo, siempre había sido una excelente maestra. Miro a lo lejos a cierta joven de cabellera gris que parecía pensativa, sentada en una mesa cercana a la sección de historia antigua, ella se acercó con su eterna sonrisa despreocupada.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, con esa expresión tan fría y distante, Kanade supo que Ana era alguien difícil de tratar, era la típica antagonista que al final termina volviéndose buena, esa era la clase de persona que era la pequeña Yukihara. Una actitud tan odiosa para cualquier ser humano normal, no era posible que pasaras mucho tiempo con alguien como ella si no estás dispuesto a ver más allá del exterior.

Ella entendía de sobra el por qué Ana era así, era una chica la cual no esperaba nada de nadie y que, acostumbrada a que cosas malas pasen a su alrededor, se convenció de esperar lo peor antes que lo bueno, así los daños serian mínimos.

– ¿Necesitas una mano? –pregunto sentándose frente a ella, recibiendo su eterna mirada de odio.

– No me molestes vieja –le respondió, un suspiro irritado salió de la mayor, no esperaba, ni exigía, respeto de Ana, era algo que no pasaría, Kazumi apenas y lograba obtenerlo.

– No es por criticarte ni nada, pero pasaras tus siguientes siete años en esta academia y te apuesto a que volverás aquí, porque Izumi es lo único que te queda según tú –le empezó a decir–, ¿por qué no tratas de ser un poco más...?

– ¿Amable? –cuestiono la menor mirando a su libreta.

– Respetuosa –corrigió–, no te pido conmigo, soy tu hermana, no necesito que me respetes como maestra, ya que ni siquiera me gustan las formalidades, pero trata de llevar las cosas en paz con tus demás maestros y compañeros, no será bueno juntar tantos enemigos ¿entiendes?

– Entendí desde que dijiste "No es por criticarte ni nada", no me haré de enemigos, porque no quiero nada que ver con mis compañeros, tengo de sobra con Yuka y el idiota de Ito –respondió para levantarse y alejarse con sus cosas en manos, Kanade miro por donde se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

 _– No..._

 _– ¿No?_

 _– Es solo que..._

 _– Kanade, decídete, sé que te gusta ayudar a los demás, pero tienes que aprender que no siempre puedes salvarlos a todos._

 _– ..._

* * *

En esta ocasión, la profesora miraba fijamente a su alumno particular, que intentaba entender algo de su libro; la visión que tenía sobre él era simple, un joven que no tenía sitio donde ir, por eso no se esforzaba en salir de aquí, una persona que vive el presente y no le importaba el pasado ni el futuro, aunque se notaba su incomodidad al tratar con gente que no es de su edad y los que más o menos la tienen, eran maestros, mientras él, alumno.

Bendita sea su paciencia, la verdad es que sentía cariño por el chico, lo conoce desde que ella entro a trabajar, el último año todo se fue para abajo con la muerte de su abuela, la motivación del chico por salir se murió junto con ella.

– Déjalo –murmuro la profesora al notar el rostro afligido del chico–, tengo que hacer otras cosas, mañana seguimos –aviso, el joven suspiro y se levantó–, nos vemos _Lunares_ –se despidió, el rostro del joven se coloreo de rojo al escuchar aquel apodo de su profesora.

– ¡Pervertida! –le grito mirando por donde la mujer se iba.

* * *

 _– Sé que no somos humanos..._

 _– Pues claro, era obvio hermanita._

 _– Ni alice..._

 _– ..._

 _– Pase lo que pase, tu no digas nada, nadie debe saberlo Kazu, nadie debe saber que somos..._

* * *

– Ka~zu~mi –exclamo la maestra entrando de golpe a la oficina de su hermano, lo vio escribiendo algunas cosas en una libreta azul, ella se acercó curiosa y noto que decía información sobre el mantenimiento de la academia, ignoro eso y le miro sonriente.

– ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto levantando su vista, la mayor rodó los ojos.

Detestaba eso de Kazumi, tan formal y correcto, se supone que son hermanos, por mucho que ella sea un año mayor, no significaba que le tratara con formalidades, ella las odiaba.

– Jin~Jin me dijo que te diera esto –le explico dándole una carpeta con los resultados del periodo, el director asintió y luego la miro a ella–. Tu sabes que todos pasan o pasan con diez mi materia –explico sonriendo con cierto atrevimiento.

– A veces me compadezco de tus grupos –comento regresando su vista a la libreta.

– _Tan aburrido_ –pensó la mujer–, _siempre ha querido parecer correcto y serio, pero la llegada de Izumi y Ana cambiara todo, lo sé, los tres lograremos que este estúpido asocial cascarrabias salga de su cueva._

* * *

 _– ¿Estos son?_

 _– Si Kazu, estos son nuestros hermanitos, Izumi y Ana._

 _– Es pequeña..._

 _– Si, nos lleva muchos años, catorce y trece._

 _– ..._

 _– ¿Qué pasa?_

 _– Tres años._

 _– Exacto, tiene tres años._

* * *

Otras personas que le llamaban mucho la atención a Kanade eran ese par, Yuka Azumi y Henshiro Ito,dos pubertos de trece años que intentaban forma amistad con su hermanita, lo cual le parecía curioso, parecía que ambos ignoraran la actitud tan cruel de Ana y aguantaran su carácter de los mil demonios. Los conoce un poco, la chica siempre intentando escapar y regresar a su hogar, pero desde que llego Ana, ya ni siquiera parece interesada en el tema, lo cual era raro. Por otro lado, el chico era conocido por ignorar a todo el mundo y vivir metido en su consola, a pesar de eso llevaba buenas calificaciones, por eso no le han quitado ese aparato.

Ella esperaba que ese par pudiera ser de ayuda para que su hermana saliera de su zona de confort, con la actitud alegre de Henshiro y el buen corazón de Yuka, cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas mejoraran para ellos.

* * *

 _– Ser la mayor es difícil ¿sabes?_

 _– ..._

 _– Desde que esa mujer le quito su poder a Kazu tengo que ver una forma de protegerlo._

 _– ..._

 _– Pero no importa, no me molesta, me gusta cuidar de él, pero me preocupa._

 _– ..._

 _– Uh... ¡Odio que te quedes en silencio mientras te hablo Shizu!_

* * *

Después de un animado y movido día, a Kanade le gusta pasar su tiempo en la sala de maestros bebiendo té mientras mira la novela de las cinco. Mientras ve con desinterés los líos amorosos de la protagonista, convenciéndose de jamás querer ser partícipe de uno, siente una nueva presencia en su oficina privada, con mucho esfuerzo logro tener una para sí misma, chantajeando a su buen hermano menor.

– Estoy cansada, si quieres continuamos con eso otro día –respondió sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

– Iug no, que asco –escucho, volteo rápidamente y se encontró con su tercer hermano, Izumi–, prefiero no enterarme de tus "movida" hermanita –bromeo acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

– Izumi~ –canturreo la mujer abrazándolo por los hombros–. ¿Qué haces por estos lares?

– Nada, solo me escondo de Jin Jin, se enojó por interrumpir y provocar que colocara uno de los problemas mal –explico con tranquilidad.

– Oh –solo eso murmuro la mujer y miro en otra dirección, se mantuvo unos momentos pensativa para después voltear a verlo con una expresión dudosa–. Izumi ¿Cómo haces para siempre mantenerte positivo por mucho que tu día haya sido tan pesado?

Ante esta pregunta, el menor le miro sin saber que decir, coloco una mueca pensativa, la verdad es que él no sabía lo que significaba ser negativo, toda su vida trataba de buscar lo bueno o algo con lo cual se pudieran sostener por mucho que todo se viera en su contra.

– Creo que, cuando te gusta hacer algo vas a poner todo de ti en realizarlo y a pesar de que eso pueda volverse pesado, si realmente es lo que deseaste, no podrás arrepentirte. Adoro todo de mi vida, mi trabajo, familia, el lugar donde estoy parado y el oxígeno que respiro, así que trato de aprovecharlo todo, ya que es lo que siempre quise ¿entiendes?

La mayor le miro unos segundos en silencio para finalmente soltar una risa divertida–. Sí, creo que lo hago.

Kanade era una mujer bella, única e independiente, sin vergüenza y a veces cínica, pero también se preocupaba mucho por las persona de su alrededor, amigos, estudiantes y familia. Lo único que deseaba era lograr sus objetivos y entre ellos era ayudar a quienes de verdad lo necesitan, repartir amor a todo mundo.

...

Arthur se aventuraba a la habitación de su hija aprovechando que esta se encontraba fuera. Una vez dentro observo con sorpresa los miles de cuadernos, hojas y libros regados por todas partes. No pudo evitar tomar uno de ellos y hojear su contenido.

– Esto... –susurro, cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños, escucho pasos aproximarse por lo que no dudo ni un solo momento en esconderse en el armario. Miro, por las pequeñas rendijas de las puertas, a su hija entrar y comenzar a buscar entre los miles de cuadernos tirados, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada desesperada de la joven. Al parecer buscaba el que él tenía en mano. Frunció el ceño, no se esperó que su investigación estuviera tan avanzada.

A este paso sería descubierto y por lo que había deducido, estaba en una gran desventaja contra Angélica. Pensó un poco y chasqueo los dedos, un ruido ensordecedor producido del pasillo, aquello alerto a la de ojos blancos que salió corriendo a ver que ocurría. No desaprovecho la oportunidad para correr en dirección a la ventana sin antes tirar el cuaderno cerca de las patas de uno de los sofás que había en el cuarto de su hija. Una vez fuera, se dirigió a la parte más alta de su castillo para poder reflexionar la situación.

– Estas cometiendo una locura Angélica ¿Ya... has hecho experimentos? –se preguntó dudoso–. No juegues a ser el creador, no juegues a ser Ikushu.


End file.
